


You Left

by 24hrstogo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, its not that sad idk, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hrstogo/pseuds/24hrstogo
Summary: Sniper and Scout talk about what happened post-comics





	You Left

**Author's Note:**

> light angst ig its a tough conversation and thats just how it goes

Back at base, after the dust settled, it was different than before. The job was similar, but not the same. The team was similar, but not the same. And the tension was too much to ignore.

“You left.” Scout said, breaking the silence that he and Sniper were uncomfortably sharing while sitting at the kitchen table together. “And ya didn’t say goodbye.”

“I’m sorry. I had to see me mum and dad.” He explained. “Turned out I couldn’t.”

“I’m sorry… I looked for you.” Scout paused. “To say goodbye, I guess, but you already left.”

“I didn’t know what to say.”

“Shit, I didn’t either. I don’t know. Sorry.” Scout bit his cheek and avoided looking at the other man.

He didn’t know why he brought it up. It’s not like he wanted Sniper to feel bad about it. He _got_ it, he wanted to go see his mom too. But when they got the news that they were all out of a job and he went to say _something_ (even if he didn’t know what) to his best friend, he wasn’t there anymore. Scout thought he’d never see him again. And it stung. It stung real bad.

Before they lost their jobs, the two had been friends for a while once they started becoming something more, before it started getting confusing. Scout thought Sniper was gorgeous from the first time he saw him, and from the first time Sniper heard Scout make some dumb joke, he found himself around him more than he would’ve expected to spend time with _anyone_ on base. Although they both felt the same way, it started out as a friendship. Neither knew when it started, but it went from friendly touches on the shoulder, to holding hands, to kisses, to making out in Sniper’s camper, to falling asleep holding each other. To their disadvantage, they never talked about it.

Neither had enough nerve to outright ask the other: _What are we?_

But now here they were, unsure where they stood without the structure and stability of their old jobs guaranteeing they stay together. Talking about it, for the first time.

“I wanted to talk to you. Before I left, I mean.” Sniper started. “I just didn’t know what to say. I mean, I didn’t know if you were going back to Boston or staying in New Mexico or _what_ you were doin’. I didn’t wanna… assume anything.”

Sniper wanted to be with Scout. He wanted to make plans to see him again, but he didn’t know where to start.

_‘Hey, ‘roo, did you wanna come to Australia with me for no good reason other than I’d miss the hell out of you?’_

He’d have felt selfish, and he wouldn’t want to impose. Scout meant a hell of a lot to him, but he didn’t know how much he meant to Scout.

“Whadda ya mean?”

“I mean… I didn’t know where we stood… outside of bein’ teammates, you know?”

“Oh.” Scout breathed.

 _I was scared,_ Sniper thought.

“I thought… I thought I was gonna die without ever seein’ you again.”

“I _did_ die without seeing you again.”

The two both felt their hearts drop hearing those words come out of Snipers mouth. Truthfully, neither wanted to think about it. Would anyone really _want_ to think about an experience as traumatic as the one they just went through? Regardless of what they wanted, they were talking about it, and talking about it just made them think even more about all the horrible things that probably never should have happened.

“So, uh, when I was about to… you know… kick the bucket… and you an’ Spy came an’ found me… you knew? The whole time? And you never told me? About Spy?”

Sniper hesitated. “What did you want me to ‘ave said, mate? I thought you knew. We all kinda thought you knew, really. Deep down.”

“I guess I did. I’m just really freakin’ glad right now that I didn’t have to die in Spy’s arms. God, I’d kill him if I had to do that.” He joked, earning a nervous smile from the other man.

Scout swallowed and desperately tried to push down the nausea he felt at the idea of either of them dying without each other. Being the more talkative one, Scout decided to bite the bullet and spit it out:

“I was like, really in love with you.”

“What?” Sniper looked at him in confusion. “ _You_ we-- _I_ was in love with you.”

“You were in love with _me_?” Scout muttered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t tell me.” Sniper explained.

“I thought it was obvious.” Scout shouted.

“I didn’t know what to think, Jem. I didn’t know what we were. And I didn’t have to think about it much, either. ‘S like, as long as we were working on base, it wasn’t something we had to worry about.”

Scout blushed at hearing that nickname for the first time in a while. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I missed you. So much. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.”

Sniper reached across the table and sheepishly grabbed Scout’s hand to be met with a tight grip and coughing sob from the other man.

“Sorry, sorry. I just really thought that was it, y’know? I thought I’d get hanged or whatever and you’d stay in Australia and never even know I was dead and that’d be it.”

“Can you come over here?” Sniper asked, standing up.

Scout jumped up from his seat at the opposite end of the table and threw his arms around Sniper as quickly as he could.

“God, I missed you so much.” Scout sighed in relief at feeling his lover’s arms around him for the first time in months.

“I missed you too, mate.” Sniper hummed with his face buried in Scout’s neck and stroked his hair. “Stay with me.”

Scout nodded and maintained his grip on the other man. He never wanted to let go. If he could, he’d stay standing in the base’s kitchen holding Sniper for the rest of his life.

“Come to bed with me?” Sniper requested.

“Okay. Hang on a minute. Let me get my pajamas an’ shit from my room.”

Scout shifted away from Sniper and lingered a moment before walking down the hall to get a change of clothes. He promptly returned and grabbed Sniper’s hand without saying anything, leading him outside to his own camper. As soon as Sniper unlocked the door, Scout pressed his lips gently to the other man’s, who happily kissed back. No rushing, no tension, just a soft expression of emotion between the two.

“I’m still in love with you.” Sniper whispered as they parted. “I really am.”

“I’m in love with you.” Scout smiled.

“Come up ‘ere.” Sniper said, climbing the ladder to his camper’s bed. “I’ll get cold without you. ‘S been too long.”

“I wanna spend the rest of my freakin’ life in this camper. Seriously, can you hold me here and never let go? I’m really tired so I’m probably gonna fall asleep soon or somethin’, but don’t let go?”

“You’d have to kill me first, mate.”

“I swear to god, I’ll do it.”

“Wait ‘til I’m asleep.”

Scout laughed and held him tighter, intermittently kissing him on the cheek and running his fingers through his hair and smiling once he heard the marksman begin to snore.

 _Do I snore like that too?_ He wondered, and with that, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> note: jem, as a nickname, is short for jeremy, in case that wasnt obvious idk.  
> and yes, scout snores like that too.  
> theres some improper grammar and all that but i'm aware of it i just dont really care personally about sentence fragments and whatnot, but if it bothers people let me know lol. also, no one proofread for me i just kinda posted my cleaned up draft so pardon any errors worse than those aforementioned


End file.
